Father's Day Presentation
by Marymel
Summary: Nick, Brass, Greg and Jackson join Tina and Eli for Father's Day...and Eli has something to say.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Inspired by a 1996 episode of the PBS show Wishbone, "Viva Wishbone!"**

**I got to thinking about writing another Father's Day story with Greg and Jackson, but then I got to thinking...I love writing stories with Jackson, Greg, and their extended family. I also love writing stories with Brass and Nick. So I wondered if I should write a story with Eli, Warrick's son. And...ta-da! Here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review.**

Father's Day was always bittersweet for Tina Brewster and Eli Brown. Eli always wanted to know more about his dad, Warrick Brown. And, as much as he wished his father were with him, he loved being with his father's dearest friends. Nick Stokes was his father's best friend, and Eli loved talking to him about his dad and just hanging out with him. And he loved going fishing with Jim Brass. Eli didn't understand why Jim's daughter was in jail or about the horrible ordeal he'd been through the past year - he just loved spending time with him. And Greg Sanders was another great friend. Though he was a year older than Greg's son Jackson, they were best pals. And Greg always had plenty of crayons and paper so they could draw pictures.

So, when Tina invited the three men to her house for Father's Day, the three wondered what was going on. They met at Tina's house, and she welcomed them in for coffee.

"Aunt Tina, did you know I help mama cook breakfast for my daddy?" Jackson asked as he and Eli looked over one of Eli's favorite story books.

"You did?"

"Yeah! Mama cooked most of it, but I buttered daddy's toast an' gave him some orange juice!"

Tina smiled at the little boy. "Wow! Sounds like your daddy had a good morning."

As they visited in the living room, Eli asked Jackson to sit with his daddy and uncles on the couch. Jackson happily agreed, and pulled Tina to the nearby chair.

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Eli," Nick added. "What's up?"

Tina smiled warmly. "I think Eli has something for you all."

Eli stood in front of his mom and his father's best friends, looking so handsome like his dad. He blew out a deep breath and said, "This is my Father's Day presentation."

Greg, Jim and Nick all looked at each other, wondering what Eli would say.

Reading from his prepared paper, Eli said, "I wish my dad was here, but he's not. My mommy says he really wanted to be my dad. He wanted me to know everything about science and music, just like him. But sometimes I see my dad in my dreams. We talk together, he tells me stories, and we just hang out. I wish I'd known him, but I think he'd be proud of me. And, in my dreams, he always says he loves me."

The three men smiled sadly and sighed as Tina wiped a tear from her cheek.

"But, in another way, I'm lucky," Eli continued. "Most people have one dad, but I have three."

Tina smiled and looked at her guests, who were all listening attentively to the young man who looked so much like his father.

Eli smiled softly, took a deep breath, and continued. "First, there's my Uncle Greg."

Greg's eyes widened and he listened. Jackson smiled and said, "Dat's you, daddy!"

Smiling softly, Eli continued. "Uncle Greg was mentored by my dad. To hear Uncle Greg, my dad was the most patient person ever. But Uncle Greg is really good at his job, so my dad did something right. Like my dad, Uncle Greg knows a lot about music. So when I go over to his house, we listen to some good songs and dance. Plus his son is one of my best friends. I think my dad would like to see Uncle Greg teaching me and Jackson everything he ever taught him."

Jackson leaned his head on Greg's chest as Greg smiled and breathed deeply. He wished Warrick could have known his own son and Jackson.

With a smile, Jackson looked back down at his paper. "Then there's Uncle Jim."

Now Jim's eyes widened as he listened to Eli.

"My dad was always there when Uncle Jim had problems," Eli said. "Uncle Jim said my dad was there. He says he never got along with daughter, but I can't imagine anyone not liking with Uncle Jim. He knows a lot about fishing and movies. I'm glad my dad was always there for him...cause he's always there for me."

Jim couldn't fight the few tears that spilled from his eyes.

Eli looked up and smiled at the two men he'd read about. Then he smiled at his dad's best friend. "Then there's Uncle Nick."

Nick's lower lip quivered as he listened to his best friend's son.

"Uncle Nick and my dad were best friends," Eli began. "But I think they were brothers, because Uncle Nick knows so much about my dad. And my mom named him my godfather, so that's important. Sometimes, we read together and I talk about homework and stuff. Sometimes we look at classic cars, and he tells me my dad built models of them when he was my age. And sometimes, we just hang out and talk. I'm glad Uncle Nick knows so much about my dad, because I love hearing about him. And I know my mom didn't talk to him and my other dads for a while after my dad died, but we see each other all the time now. I'm glad, because Uncle Nick says he feels my dad with him every day...and I feel him, too."

Nick sighed and tears fell down his cheeks. He smiled sadly, wishing his best friend could have known his son.

By now, all men had tears in their eyes. All of them wished Eli could have known his father and were so thrilled to be part of his life. Knowing Eli was growing up to be smart, beautiful and loving made all of them proud.

Tina stood and hugged Eli. She, too, had tears. "Honey, that was beautiful!"

Jackson smiled. "You did a good job, Eli." He looked at his dad and uncles, and wondered why they were crying. "Daddy, didn't you like it?"

Greg smiled at his own son, then smiled at Eli. "I loved it." He and Jackson stood and hugged the thoughtful boy and his mom. "Your dad would be so proud of you, Eli," Greg said honestly.

Jim sighed and smiled as he stood up. "Yeah. He sure would."

Tina and Eli laughed softly as Jim joined their big hug.

Nick breathed a heavy sigh, wishing his best friend could be here but knowing Eli and Tina were part of his and everyone's lives. He stood and joined the group hug with everyone.

Eli smiled as Nick joined everyone. Nick smiled at his best friend's son. "We love you, Eli."

"I love you guys, too," Eli said with a big smile.

"So do I," Tina said honestly.

Everyone hugged, just loving the moment. After a few moments, Jackson piped up. "I love you all, but I'm all smushed!"

Everyone laughed softly as they looked at the sweet boys who just loved their family. If asked, all would say Warrick was in the room as they hugged and talked about how much they meant to each other.

Jackson and Eli hugged. "I sorry your daddy isn't here," Jackson told his good friend.

"Thanks," Eli said. "But he's in my heart. I wish he was here, but I'm glad I have all my other dads, too."

All three men smiled at the beautiful child. "We love you," Tina told them.

"Love you," the three men replied.

"I love you, too," Jackson said. "An' I happy me an' Eli are friends!"

"So am I," Tina said. "And I know Warrick would love you all being here for us. I know I didn't make it easy..."

"That's all in the past," Nick said. He cleared his throat and smiled at his friends and the little boys who adored them. "And we're happy to be part of Eli's life."

"Yeah," Greg said. "I know Jacks loves Eli...they're kind of like Nick and Warrick, the next generation."

Jim chuckled. "Yeah." He loved just being part of their unconventional family. "I think Warrick would love that."

All men still wiped away tears as they smiled and hugged. Knowing they had each other and that Warrick was watching over them, it was a truly happy Father's Day.

**The End.**


End file.
